


Little Affection

by Ashley2010



Category: BT21, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley2010/pseuds/Ashley2010
Summary: What happens when BTS meets their BT21 character in real life.





	Little Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on asianfanfic.com
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:@Ashley20191

J hope stood outside the apartment door pondering on how he should introduce himself to the little guy. The duffel bag that was filled with his clothes for the next few days shaked as he moved his body weight from left to right thinking about the conversation he had on his way here in the van, he asked some questions to the rest of the band members on how they were gonna introduce themselves and their replies were somewhat vanilla.

 **Flashback** :

“Hyung~” Taehyung sang excitedly “I can’t wait to see him i bet he’s as cool as me” he said making finger guns at his reflection on the van window. He was thrilled when he heard that they were going to meet the characters they made, the same one that took a whole lot of trial and error, the same character they saw themselves as.

“Remember guys they aren't as big as you guys are, so when you meet them please be gentle and please don’t do anything rash” their manager said and that little plea their manager gave sent a shock to the guys. Everyone was frozen, they were so excited that they forgot about their size. Thoughts like “what if i step on them?” Or “what if i scare them off?” rang through not only j hope's mind but everyone’s. “Hyung how should we introduce ourselves then?” J hope asked and everyone perked up listening closely to take down notes “well to start off don't be to aggressive and not too loud you don’t want to scare them away” their manager said sternly.

“Ok ok we know that but anything else, like do they understand us?” Jungkook asked “ kookie you guys created them, you guys should know them better than I do and yes they can understand us, for some reason” he said looking out the van window. “Oh yeah” everyone said in union. After that everyone was somewhat calm but still worried especially jhope, he may be outgoing and act as if he never think he cares but he does. First impressions are a must for him, when someone has a bad impression of him he tries his best to fix the problem, but since he can’t meet some of his “haters” he tries to forget it but it still bothers him.

He leaned over suga who had his eyes closed and asked “If I immediately hugged Mang do you think he will hate me?” Suga opened his eyes and frowned at him “He would most likely be more shocked then angry” j hope jumped excitedly in his seat “Is that a no?” He asked “it’s not yes” suga replied

“Aye that’s my song raise it up” Jin yelled and started doing some type of old man dance jhope yelled too the thought of Mang was shoved to the corner of his mind as despacito started to play on the radio. Their manager raised it up and the maknae line started to yell the wrong lyrics out loud.

 **Flashback** ends:

J hope sighed still after an hour in the car, he still didn’t know how to approach Mang. “Maybe i should shake his little hands” j hope was mumbling to himself so much he didn’t see the apartment door open. Slowly j hope looked at the door, he was having a hard time stopping himself from screaming. His hands covered his mouth doing the job for him.

He looked around to see who opened the door but saw no one which made him uneasy. But then he felt a pull on his pants. He quickly looked down to see Mang there staring at him. J hope screamed and stumbled back a little, shocked at not only mang but his cuteness. “Omggg~ you’re so cute” everything was forgotten when Mang started break dancing in front to the doorway. J hope dropped to his knees, relishing in Mang’s cuteness.

As j hope got up to join Mang in his dancing a woman walked out of the apartment, she looked at jhope and handed him a paper. “here are the instructions” she said “ oh, thank you” he said and she nodded then walked away. J Hope was left confused, mang was still dancing, J hope grinned when mang moon walked into the apartment, it was Mangs way of saying “come on in” and J hope followed.

Once inside J hope wiggled his way to his bedroom and dropped his duffel bag on the bed. “ Wahh~ this place is cute just like you Mang~” jhope sang as Mang strutted inside the room and made his way over to J hope. J hope felt like jumping to the clouds when Mang stood in front of him, his hands up in the air asking J hope to pick him up.

J hope squealed at the cuteness, he kneeled down and picked Mang up. Mang was the size of a poland spring water bottle, it was too adorable. Jhope brought mang to his face and Mang reached and booped j hope's nose. J hope grinned like an idiot and Mang smiled with his eyes.

“Can you understand me Mang?” J hope asked and Mang nodded happily still smiling with his eyes. J hope sat on his bed staring in awe at Mang. Then a thought popped up in his mind. “Mang where do you sleep?” J hope was genuinely curious “you’re so little do you have a little bed or a big bed?” Mang tilted his head to the side then immediately got up in J hopes hand making a superhero pose pointing outside the bedroom showing J hope the way.

“Got it” J hope said as he got up and went the direction Mang was pointing to. Mang lead him in the room next to his. The room wasn’t as big as jhopes but considering how small Mang was, it was enough for him. Mang pointed down singling jhope to put him down. In the front of the bed there was a little ladder there and Mang ran over with his little foot and He stumbled a bit but eventually made his way up the ladder. Jhope was grinning the whole time watching.

When Mang made his way to his bed he started jumping on it. Jhope sat next Mangs bed watching him jump up and down. “Mang~ you’re so energetic it’s adorable” Jhope said “Mang do you like me Mang?” Jhope said grinning, Mang stopped jumping and ran over to jhope throwing himself into jhopes hands. Mang nodded and smiled with his eyes. Jhope caught Mang and raised him into the air “ I LOVE YOU MANG” he yelled and Mang waved his hands in the air excitedly

“Lets go eat Mang” jhope said getting up and carrying Mang with him towards the kitchen. “ wait do you even eat Mang?” Mang looked at him and shooked his head still smiling, “then how do you get the energy to dance like that?” Mang shrugged and pointed to the kitchen and with that jhope made his way towards the kitchen.

 


End file.
